1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control unit for an electronic component which is used for characteristic inspection of the electronic component, and a handler apparatus including the temperature control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In characteristic inspection of the electronic component such as an IC, there is a temperature loading test where the electronic component is inspected while being maintained at a predetermined temperature. In the temperature loading test, it is required to inspect the electronic component under a correct temperature loading while compensating the temperature change due to self-heating of the electronic component. Especially, in recent years, as represented by a CPU of a personal computer, there is a tendency that as the electronic component becomes faster, more highly integrated and miniaturized, an amount of heat generation in the electronic component is increased. Therefore, a high level temperature controlling technology is required during inspecting the electronic component. Consequently, heretofore, various kinds of temperature controlling technologies have been developed (for example, Patent documents 1 to 3).
[Documents 1] JP-T-2001-526837
[Documents 2] JP-T-2002-520622
[Documents 3] JP-T-2004-527764
In a method as in Patent document 1 or Patent document 2, where a cooling liquid is circulated, a liquid cooling device (chiller) with a large tank is required to make the cooling liquid circulate, thereby, requiring much time for cooling the cooling liquid in the tank before the operation for cooling the electronic component.
Moreover, in a cooling system as in Patent document 3, including a compressor and a condenser, responsibility of heating during switching from cooling to heating was not always satisfactory.
Moreover, as for such a kind of conventional temperature control unit, there was a problem in that dew condensation occurred at a pipe of a movable area due to cooling.
Further, in a measuring hand of a handler apparatus integrally a having a function for transferring the electronic component and a function for cooling the electronic component being measured, there was also a problem in that a suction pad for sucking the electronic component may sucks in a thermally conductive liquid coated on the upper surface of the electronic component in order to improve thermal conductivity thereof.